


An Au A Day

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven days - Seven Au's</p><p>Day 1: Time Travel AU (Word count: 722)<br/>Day 2: Spy AU (Word count: 1652)<br/>Day 3: Cowboy AU (Word count: 2402)<br/>Day 4: Librarian AU (Word count: 1042)<br/>Day 5: Fantasy AU (Word count: 568)<br/>Day 6: Space AU (Word count: 2170)<br/>Day 7: Steampunk AU (Word count: 1210)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel AU

**Author's Note:**

> On Sunday 5th October it is my birthday (Happy birthday to me) and, to celebrate, here is seven AU's about Erik and Charles because I adore this pairing and I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> *Spoiler alert* Erik and Charles always fall in love.

**I’ll Meet You In The Future**

Charles relaxed and made a couple of notes. He could read the books if he wanted to but it was nothing compared to the real thing. In the distance a carnivore roared and Charles smiled. He’d done this enough times to know which areas to avoid and he was safe where he was.

It was peaceful in the Jurassic period and the lack of telepathic noise in his head was bliss. It also gave him a great opportunity to study evolution first hand. He had so many options but there was something restful about a time when there were no noisy, uncaring humans who were demanding attention.

The last thing he expected was for a smouldering, scowling man to appear in front of him. He was wearing a leather jacket and motorcycle boots which was even more out of place than Charles’ sweater vest and slacks. The man looked just as surprised as Charles was and he looked around, “Damn it. This isn’t right.”

Charles looked at the clunky leather and metal device strapped to the man’s slender wrist, “Wow, that’s an early model. What’s your name, sir?”

The man huffed, “Erik Lehnsherr, what’s yours?”

Charles stood up so that he could shake his hand, “Charles Xavier. Did you take a wrong turn?”

Erik’s lips curved into a smile at the phrase and Charles had to remind himself not to swoon, “Yeah, apparently. Kitty Pryde sent me on a test run of an old model to help figure out the bugs in the new one.”

Charles hummed, “Yeah, that sounds like something she would do. You’re lucky you didn’t end up in an active volcano or something. The safety guards on that model aren’t exactly reliable.”

Erik asked, “You know Dr Pryde?”

Charles grinned, “I know of her. I’m afraid that I’m working with her rival, Dr Hank McCoy on a similar project.”

Erik chuckled, “Awesome. So, the Jurassic?”

Charles nodded, “Yes, that’s right.”

Erik looked around, “Is there a reason that you’re risking becoming a dinosaur’s lunch?”

Charles laughed, “I’m a geneticist. The first-hand experience makes some interesting papers. What about you?”

Erik looked slightly uncomfortable, “Currently… I’m an errand boy for Kitty. I owe her a few favours and she took advantage of the fact that I don’t have a real job at the moment.”

Charles peeked at the device on Erik’s wrist (after a moment of being distracted with how long Erik’s fingers were) and hummed, “Wow, those numbers are… wrong. So wrong. What was Kitty thinking?”

Erik scowled, “Hey, it’s an old model.”

Charles blushed and almost dropped his notebook, “Sorry, I really didn’t mean it like that. There’s a reason why Hank lets me go solo and doesn’t pair me with anyone else.”

Erik relaxed, “It’s fine. I’ve got a headache from the trip and it makes me a little bit cranky. I don’t suppose that you can help me get back? I don’t want to overshoot and end up somewhere worse.”

Charles gently reached for Erik’s wrist and looked closer at the device, “It’s an easy fix. I’ll have you home in no time, Erik. I can fix your headache for you as well, if you like.”

Erik frowned, “Paracetamol in the Jurassic?”

Charles laughed lightly, “No, I’m afraid that I didn’t think about that. I’m a telepath. It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want me messing around your head. Nobody else ever wants me to.”

Erik surprised him, “I can control magnetic fields. If you trust me not to hang you from that tree by your belt buckle I think that I can trust you in my mind.”

Charles was truly amazed, “You would trust a stranger like that?”

Erik gave him a wry grin, “You can thank my therapist. Plus, this headache is really annoying.”

Charles chuckled, “It’ll just take two seconds.”

After a moment of intense staring Erik’s headache was gone and he felt kind of happy, “Wow, powerful stuff.”

Charles hummed in agreement and fiddled with the time travel device on Erik’s wrist for a moment before he stepped back and reached for his own, newer model, “Say, I don’t suppose that you’d want to get coffee with the enemy in the future? We can discuss Dr McCoy and Dr Pride and give each other inside information so that I can place my bets on who is going to get the Time Travel Grant since that they both seem to be tied.”

Erik grinned, “How about New York in 2022 at Christmas. The tree at Rockefeller Centre looks spectacular that year.”

Charles was thrilled, “Perfect, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”


	2. Spy AU

**Practice**

He had five minutes.

Charles always managed to cut it close but this was uncomfortable even for him. If the guard had been where the Intel had said then he wouldn’t be stuck in a closet watching the numbers slowly count down. It was definitely their fault.

Charles looked up at the vent. It was simply unfair that newer buildings didn’t have vents large enough to crawl through. There was a time when crawling through vents had practically been a hobby to him. He couldn’t just open the door and walk out because they were looking for him. He shouldn’t have been so careless about the pen when he’d searched through the documents.

Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem but he’d been distracted by the octopus and now he was stuck in a cupboard along the corridor. It was like the worst game of hide and seek ever. He was never going to hear the end of this. Charles’ sharp hearing picked up on footsteps outside and he tightened his grip on the mop. There was no way that he was going down without a fight.

The door handle turned slowly and Charles’ breathing slowed as his pulse rate peaked. Within seconds the mop was pinning him to the wall and he was faced with a wicked grin in the semi-darkness. The door closed and Charles grunted quietly, trying to push back against the larger man.

There was a low chuckling, “Pinned you.”

Charles didn’t have a hope. He practically giggled although he tried to smother the sound, “Did you just quote ‘The Lion King’?”

In a rich, unfairly attractive voice Erik purred, “You used to be better at this Charles.”

Charles rolled his eyes and whispered, “You’re on my team Erik.”

Erik chuckled and lowered the mop so that Charles could relax, “And you’re getting sloppy. I could hear you breathing from the other side of the building.”

Charles punched him lightly in the arm, “How many of our team have been captured?”

Erik sighed, “Four. Angel, Havoc, Banshee and Kitty. Moira and Logan are patrolling as a team. Nice work on taking out Iceman by the way. I couldn’t have done better myself.”

Charles grinned at the high praise and then his face fell, “How did they manage to get Kitty?”

“They took her out when she was helping Emma to escape. I’ve heard that Rogue wants to take you down personally. She’s still sore about your little sparring match a few weeks ago.”

Charles sighed, “I hate training exercises.”

Erik was practically giddy, “They’re fun Charles and they’re important. Some of us don’t need as much work to keep in shape though.”

Charles stuck his tongue out at him even though Erik couldn’t see it in the dark, “I wasn’t expecting a bloody octopus, Erik.”

Erik chuckled and his breath skittered across Charles’ neck, “Always expect the unexpected.”

Charles shuddered, “What’s the plan?”

Erik was too close, “You haven’t come up with a way to get out of here yet?”

Charles glared at him in the darkness, “Hank is down the hall to our left. We could easily take him out but there is no way that they haven’t left him without a partner and Azazel plays dirty. Moira and Logan are in the other direction. What would you suggest?”

Charles had no doubt that Erik was grinning. His smile was used to test the newbies and it was rare that it didn’t shake them to the core. Personally Charles quite liked the expression but he wasn’t going to tell Erik that.

Erik hummed, “Lilo and stitch?”

Charles snorted, “No. Mary Poppins?”

Erik snorted, “A mop is not the same thing as an umbrella Charles. Troy?”

Charles had to bite back a laugh, “You’re making that one up. We can’t stay in here all day and I refuse to lose to Moira. We still have Darwin, Raven and Storm out there.”

Erik sighed, “You’re the only one who can win this for us since that you’re the one with the information.”

Charles reached out in the dark to grab Erik’s shoulder, “What happened to your earbud?”

“The link was compromised. Hank has finally cracked my code. I’ll get him for that later. Where’s yours? You disappeared before I could warn you.”

“It’s in the octopus tank. Those things are mean and I had a run in with Janos. He’s going to have a nasty headache when he wakes up.”

Erik was impressed and then resigned, “We’ve missed check in.”

Charles’ watch flashed with lots of zeroes. He pressed the button to reset the clock and the screen faded to black. Charles was looking up in the direction of the vent again.

He suddenly had a thought, “Does anyone know if Hank brought the tear gas with him?”

Erik growled, “I hate it when he’s on the bad guy’s team. I don’t think that he did but he always carries smoke bombs. I’m surprised that they haven’t used them yet.”

Charles pushed his fingers against his temple to think. It was something he tended to do a lot when he was stressed, “We can’t stay in here. Logan’s sadistic enough to stick the smoke bombs in the ventilation system with Hank’s help and even if there wasn’t a vent in here we’d be trapped and it would be a mess. It’s a straight line with doors at either end in the corridor in front of us. How did you find me in here anyway?”

Erik admitted, “We saw you jump in here right before Logan rounded the corridor. Raven and I were watching the CCTV. She should still be there. We used the capture of Angel as a cover and I slipped past Logan and Moira to come and get you. I’m supposed to wait for Darwin to give me a signal. It’s too quiet though.”

Charles frowned, “That’s a terrible plan.”

Erik snorted, “You’re the one who was taken down by an octopus. I really hope that they had cameras in that room because it’ll liven up the Christmas party.”

Charles punched him in the arm again and Erik pushed him gently against the wall. The cupboard was just big enough for them both to fit but Charles was very conscious about how close they were. He wished that he could say that he was uncomfortable but unfortunately he was enjoying the closeness. He started mentally reciting the songs from ‘The Lion King’ to distract himself from the spicy, enticing smell of Erik.

Erik shuffled in the darkness and muttered, “Have you worked it out yet?”

Charles whispered back, “What?”

Erik’s mouth was by his ear, “Who the double agent is?”

Charles closed his eyes in resignation, “You. I knew it as soon as you walked in here. There’s no way that Hank could’ve cracked your code because, despite his best efforts, he doesn’t understand German and even if he did you use words that make no sense like kitchen and butterfly. Plus, if you were going to use someone as a distraction it would be Havoc, not Angel.”

Erik hummed, his arms coming up to gently grip Charles’ forearms, “Well done. Why didn’t you call me out on it?”

Charles felt shameful because he’d just wanted to spend some time with Erik in the dark so he’d played along with the game. He wasn’t going to be able to complete his objective because Erik would’ve already alerted Logan and Moira about his location. Charles still refused to go down without a fight but Erik could best him easily even in the small, dark space because Erik had the advantage of size and strength.

Something giddy and mischievous took over Charles’ brain. It was a bad, bad idea but too tempting to ignore. He wasn’t going to get another opportunity that was so perfect. Charles rocked up on his toes slightly, wrenching his arms out of Erik’s light grip and he pulled him in for a hot, messy kiss. Charles plastered himself against Erik’s front and his arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulders while he licked his way into Erik’s mouth.

Erik stiffened, obviously surprised and then he started kissing him back enthusiastically. Erik practically slammed Charles against the back wall while he devoured Charles’ mouth and Charles didn’t care about making noise anymore. Charles was loud as he moaned and tried to press himself closer while Erik started grinding his hips.

It was filthy, delicious and interrupted. The door was thrown open and Charles froze. He was practically wrapped around Erik’s hard body with their mouths still pressed together. Logan and Moira were standing in the doorway with matching shocked expressions. It was comical enough that Charles’ would’ve laughed if the moment wasn’t so awkward. The irony of literally coming out of the closet wasn’t lost on him.

Chares climbed down off Erik slowly, patted him on the arm and said, “Good game, my friend.” He walked past Moira and Logan, nodding to them both, “Nice teamwork. Debrief is in ten minutes.”

Despite the fact that Charles had just put on the worst performance of spy work in his career for the junior agents he was feeling really good as he strolled down the hallway. As one of the senior agents he’d just made possibly the worst mistake of his life by kissing his superior. He’d also outed himself to two of his oldest friends. All in all, it had been an extremely eventful day.

He was just hoping that he could pass off his tangle with the octopus as a demonstration of what not to do. It would probably work with everyone except Erik but Erik had always known more about Charles than he should. Charles rubbed the pad of his thumb against his swollen lip and smiled. He might’ve lost the game but he’d just won something better.

Erik had kissed him back.


	3. Cowboy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik as a cowboy. I'm not the slightest bit ashamed. He'd look hot in a Stetson.

**Yee Haw, Cowboy**

Long legs… strong hands… steel eyes…

Yup, Charles Xavier was in love.

His heart had been handed out on a platter the very moment Erik Lehnsherr had swung himself down from that dusty horse. Erik was graceful… sexy… and he was also glaring at Charles.

Charles grinned and Erik’s scowl deepened. The expression was unbelievably sexy with the sleek black Stetson and black cowboy boots. He expected the tone of his voice but that didn’t stop the flutters he felt when Erik said in a rough Texan accent, “So, you’re the child prodigy.”

Charles grinned and winked, “Not really a child anymore.”

Erik snorted in disgust, “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be tucked up in bed?”

Charles spread his arms, “And miss out on all of this? No way. I’ve missed the sheer amount of space. Everything at Oxford is cramped and busy, not that I’m complaining because England it is very nice. Still, there’s no place like home, right?”

Erik was still glaring, “I have work to do.”

Charles just kept grinning, “Of course, don’t let me stop you. Oh, and my mother is throwing a little party because I’m back home for a while, not that she usually needs an excuse, and I would be truly devastated if you didn’t show up.”

Erik glared and leapt back onto his horse without another word. Charles allowed his eyes to linger on Erik’s strong, muscled thighs without feeling any shame about being so obvious. Something so beautiful should be obviously admired. To Charles’ disappointment Erik rode away as quickly as he could.

When Charles was left alone he looked up at the blue, hazy sky, “Please, please, make sure that I get into his pants.”

Later that evening Charles was forcing a smile and he’d not laughed sincerely all night. It was definitely more of his mother’s party than his and it took five attempts before he managed to slip out onto a secluded balcony for some fresh air.

It was blissfully quiet but he was only there for a few moments, eyes fixed on the incredible expanse of stars above the large ranch, before he tried to shiver dramatically. The last thing that he expected was for a thick leather jacket to be draped over his shoulders.

A rough, smoky voice with a smooth Texas accent scolded, “It’s freezing out here. You should be wearing a jacket.”

Charles turned around to retort cheekily that he was but he settled for momentary silence before he answered, “You’re right. Thank you.”

Charles turned around again so that he could lean on the balcony railing and he gave a small, soft sigh. He was extremely aware that Erik hadn’t gone back inside but he was too exhausted to care. Judging by the noise from inside of the house he wasn’t got going to get a decent night’s sleep and he really needed it. Half an hour in the shower and a large meal wasn’t enough after being on an airplane for hours. He needed to sleep as well. He wished that he could take a firmer stand where his mother was concerned but since his father had died his attempts were never successful.

Charles pulled the jacket tighter around his shoulders (enjoying the smell of smoke and musk), “If you’d like your coat back I am quite capable of getting my own from inside.”

Erik snorted like he doubted that and he grunted, “It’s fine. I’m not as delicate as you are.”

Charles rolled his eyes although Erik couldn’t see the gesture, “Shouldn’t you be inside with the other ranch hands, mocking the guests with too much money and not enough sense?”

Erik sounded almost amused, “I can do that from here. I followed you out before Jess did.”

Charles grunted in amusement, “Aww, I didn’t know that you cared. I love her but if she tries to stick her tongue down my throat one more time… I’ll do something that is far from gentlemanly.”

Erik snorted, “Yes, I’m sure that she’ll faint from horror when you refuse to hold a door open for her.”

Charles laughed, “I didn’t realise that you were here.”

Erik answered dryly, “Some of us have work to do. I was with the horses.”

Charles nodded, “Sounds like more fun than being here. I should probably go back inside.”

When he didn’t move Erik pointed out, “You could just slip away.”

Charles sighed, “Everywhere in the house is full of people. I’ve got nowhere to go. I didn’t even realise that my mother knew so many people.”

Erik moved forward and he held out a hand, “Come with me.”

Charles straightened and looked at him suspiciously, “Where are we going?”

Erik grinned. The smile was wide and open but the sheer amount of teeth made the expression look almost predatory. His steel eyes were creased in mischief, “What’s the matter Charles? Do you not trust me? Maybe you just want to go back inside and listen to everyone coo over how pretty you are?”

Erik was practically daring him and Charles had a long history of not being able to back down from a dare. He slid his hand into Erik’s, silently admiring the length of the older man’s fingers, and Erik’s grin grew wider.

Charles lifted his chin, “Get me out of here Erik.”

Charles didn’t expect to end up in Erik’s living room with a beer in his hand but he wasn’t going to complain. Erik’s house was nice. It was originally a guest house on the ranch but there was no doubt that Erik had made the space his own.

The décor was a combination of warm colours, comfortable furniture and metal sculptures. Most of the sculptures were horses but there were a few that were more abstract. When Erik came back from straightening up the guest room he caught Charles looking at one of the horses closely.

Charles openly admired the art, “These are incredible. Where did you find them?”

Erik looked uncomfortable and he answered gruffly, “I didn’t find them anywhere. I made them.”

Charles eyes widened, “That’s fantastic. I’ve never been very good with my hands. They’re beautiful Erik.”

Erik nodded, blushing slightly at the praise, “I took a couple of courses when I was at college and it stuck with me. The guest room is all sorted if you think that you can slum it for the night.”

Charles snorted, “Anything’s better than a hard chair and a desk.” Charles blushed, “Um, I should probably explain that I have a habit of working until exhaustion takes over and I drop on the spot. The desk is one of the more comfortable pillows I’ve used.”

Erik was smiling faintly at Charles’ rambling, “Yes, well, the room is there if you want to use it.”

Charles nodded and after a moment he sat down slowly on the long sofa, “You don’t have to take care of me Erik. I’m quite capable of taking care of myself even if you doubt it.”

Erik sat down as well, amused, “It’s alright to admit that you need help Charles.”

Charles rolled his eyes, “I might not have met you before today Erik but I have no doubt that you never ask for help when you need it. You can mock me all you like but I won’t be patronised.”

Erik nodded, “Understood. So, Charles, what are you studying at Oxford then?”

Charles was reserved at first but he couldn’t hold back his enthusiasm for his subject. He loved taking about his work in genetics and the fact that he was working towards becoming a professor. He already had a minor degree in psychology and he mentioned that but it was an off-hand comment.

Charles glanced at the clock in the corner of his eye and he flinched, “I’ve been talking for an hour about genetics and dry dissertations. God, I don’t know how you haven’t strangled me just to get me to shut up by now.”

Erik shook his head, completely serious, “It was interesting. I didn’t understand half of it but it’s obvious that you enjoy what you do. Everyone has something that they’re passionate about and nobody should be ashamed of that.”

Charles leaned closer, “So, what’s your passion?”

Erik smirked, “My art and horses. They’re proud creatures as well as elegant and strong. Working with metal makes me feel centred.”

Charles nodded, “I feel the same way when I’m teaching. Centred is a good word for it.” Charles yawned and frowned, “Sorry.”

Erik stood up, “You should go to bed.”

Charles rolled his eyes and picked up his empty beer bottle to take it to the kitchen, “Bossy.” Then, sincerely, “Thank you Erik.”

Erik nodded and started moving to his own room, “Goodnight Charles. If you can drag yourself out of bed before midday I might see you before I go to work.”

Charles crawled into bed in just his boxers and he was asleep before his brain could start to analyse the fact that he was in Erik’s bed. He woke up feeling more rested than in, what felt like, years and he hummed with pleasure at the warm sun falling across the pale sheets. There was enough of a gap in the curtain for Charles to be able to see blue sky and he smiled.

He was quite content to be lazy as he stretched and stayed in bed for a while. He didn’t usually feel so content and calm. He liked his small house in Oxford but he was aware that it was temporary until he moved on. The main house on the ranch was his childhood home but it was always too big and empty, especially since his father had passed away. Here there was no one demanding his attention and it was cosy.

Eventually he climbed out of bed and padded to the kitchen. He’d pulled on his trousers but he’d left of his shirt because he suspected that Erik would be out working on the ranch. Charles was surprised when Erik was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

Charles faltered for a moment and then he breezed into the kitchen with a bright smile, “Good morning Erik. Do you mind if I get a cup of coffee?”

Erik shrugged, “Go ahead. It’s instant.”

Charles chuckled, “My lab assistant, Hank, has been known to brew coffee that is a week old when he’s distracted by a project. Once you’ve accidentally swallowed that you can drink anything.”

Erik laughed reluctantly, “Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

Charles nodded, “Yes, thank you. Did you?”

Erik grunted, “Yes. I’ve got to go to work.”

Charles nodded, his face falling slightly, “Yes, well, thank you for your hospitality Erik. I’ve not slept so well in a long time.”

Erik stood up, “You’re welcome to stay and drink your coffee Charles. I’m sorry that I have to leave you like this.” Erik opened the door and just before he left he paused, “Come by tonight and we’ll have that chess game we were talking about last night.”

Erik left immediately and Charles was left standing in Erik’s kitchen. The urge to snoop was incredibly tempting but he managed to resist and he made his way back to the main house on foot. He walked through the kitchen door, grabbed a fresh cup of coffee, winked at the cook and made his way through the house from there. He’d just reached the first floor landing when his mother called out his name.

Charles stopped and turned to her with a smile, “Good morning, Mother. Did you have a good night?”

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek, “Yes, darling, did you?”

Charles nodded but he wasn’t thinking about the party. He was thinking about sitting on Erik’s sofa in front of a warm fire with a bottle of beer in his hand. Charles beamed at his mother, “It was lovely. What are your plans for today?”

Charles was practically giddy when he showed up on Erik’s doorstep that evening. Erik looked surprised and Charles’ stomach dropped, “Are you busy? Should I leave? I can go if you like.”

Charles took a step back and Erik reached out to grab his arm before he could trip over the steps, “It’s fine. I just didn’t realise what time it was. Is that wine?”

Charles felt sheepish, “Yes, it’s an old bottle from my personal collection. God, that sounds pretentious. Anyway, I fancied a glass and I thought that you might like it.”

Erik gave him a small smile, “Yes, come on in and I’ll find some glasses.”

Erik let go of his arm and Charles walked into the living room. Charles hadn’t played chess since he was seventeen but it felt familiar and Erik provided a challenge. They played two games with both of them winning and Erik looked at the clock, “We should pick this up tomorrow. I need to get some sleep.”

Charles nodded, “Fair enough. Thank you Erik.”

Erik frowned, “What for?”

Charles smiled and, risking their new and rocky friendship, leaned forward to kiss him briefly on the cheek, “For getting me out of the house. Goodnight Erik. I will let myself out.”

Charles went to sleep that night feeling nervous but brave. The pleasant smile on Erik’s face at the kiss was worth the anxiety. Charles was hopeful about winning the heart of his cowboy.

It took a week of subtle touches, long chess matches and small kisses. Charles loathed necessary patience but his attempts paid off when Erik trapped him against the sofa with his long body pinning him down and his tongue was in Charles’ mouth. Charles was embarrassingly noisy but it just seemed to spur Erik on. After a long, heavy make-out session Erik pulled back slightly.

He looked at Charles seriously, “I have three rules. One, you tell me if I do something that you don’t want. Two, you don’t try to stifle those sexy little sounds. Three, no ‘ride ‘em cowboy’ jokes.”

Charles groaned and chuckled, “But those jokes are my best ones.”

Erik tugged on Charles’ full bottom lip and murmured, “I mean it Charles.”

Charles shuddered and gripped Erik’s shoulders tightly, “Alright, alright, no cowboy jokes while we’re having sex.”

Erik nodded and pulled Charles up off the sofa, “Come on, we’re going to bed.”


	4. Librarian AU

**Checking You Out**

 There were some things that Charles shouldn’t do.

One was cook, because after giving Raven food poisoning twice she’d banned him permanently from the kitchen.

Two was flirt. It wasn’t that he wasn’t successful but, that had more to do with the fact that he was a rich genius with a pretty face. His flirting was truly terrible.

Unfortunately that never seemed to stop him despite Raven’s best efforts. For Charles he found it fun and he was always amused when somebody accepted his terrible flirting and went home with him anyway.

Charles was in the library with a stack of books piled in his arms when he crashed into the incredibly handsome librarian. There was a local theory that this particular librarian didn’t know how to smile but that wouldn’t put off Charles.

The first time they’d met Charles had taken some books up to the counter and the librarian, Erik, had asked, “Are you checking these out?”

Of course there was only one possible reply from Charles. He’d winked and said, “I’d rather check you out.”

The librarian had just rolled his eyes and after that it had become a fun challenge for Charles. Raven thought that it was pathetic. Since then Charles had tried every librarian pick-up line in the book and Erik hadn’t smiled once.

Charles collected the spilled books up, with some help from Erik and he smiled, “Sorry Erik. My mind seems to be elsewhere today.”

Erik grunted and stood. After a moment’s hesitation he took the pile of books from Charles, “Are you getting these?”

Charles nodded, “Yeah, have you got the scientific journal that I ordered last week?”

Erik kept hold of Charles’ books and he turned to walk away, “I’ll check.”

Charles scrambled to his feet and he practically jogged to keep up with Erik’s long strides, “So, how was your weekend?”

Erin rolled his eyes at Charles’ attempt at small talk and he answered gruffly, “It was fine.”

Charles grinned, “So are you.”

Erik rolled his eyes again and said dryly, “Weak.”

Charles shrugged, “I know. It’s not as good as my one about the fine from last week. So, what did you do over the weekend?”

Erik sighed, “I went to visit my mother and I was reading.”

“Which book are you reading now?”

“The once and future king.”

Charles grinned, “Again? You really like that one don’t you?”

Erik shrugged, “It’s okay.”

Charles laughed, “You’re very chatty today Erik. It’s nice.” They arrived at the front desk and Erik moved to the computer, “You have a lovely accent by the way.”

Erik glared at him, “Shush.”

Charles shrugged and lowered his voice, “It’s true. If I keep talking will you ‘shush’ me again? I’m being very naughty Erik.”

Erik sighed, “Charles…”

Charles chuckled, “Sorry Erik.”

Erik finished what he was doing with the computer and he nodded, “You’re journal is here Charles.”

Erik turned and bent over to grab Charles’ book from the ‘reserved’ shelf. Nothing in the universe could’ve stopped Charles from drinking in the sight of Erik’s tight ass covered in those black trousers because it was the best thing he’d seen in months.

Charles gave a little sigh, “I’m going to reserve every single book in this library so that I can see you like this all of the time.” Erik looked back at him sharply and Charles blushed, “Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry Erik.”

Erik handed Charles his book, “You apologise a lot Charles.”

Charles shrugged, “Habit. The British are very polite.”

Charles pleasant and surprisingly long conversation with Erik was interrupted by his best friend Moira, “Charles, what are you doing here?”

Charles tried not to flinch and he turned to Moira with a well-practised smile to hide his annoyance, “Checking out books, obviously. Hank’s too busy with his lab equipment to do the grunt work. Why are you here?”

Moira gestured to the books in her hand, “I’m starting a new project.”

Charles frowned, “What happened to sculpting?”

Moira shrugged, “There was a small incident with the soldering iron and now Emma’s not speaking to me. I thought that I’d go for something safer so I am going to try knitting.”

Charles was horrified, “Sharp, long needles? Well, good luck with that Moira and if Emma kicks you out you’re welcome to stay with myself and Raven.”

Charles could’ve sworn that he heard someone laugh behind him but when he turned there was only Erik and he looked as serious as always. Charles gestured for Moira to go first and once she’d left Charles ran a hand through his hair.

He was talking mostly to himself, “Emma’s going to murder her with those knitting needles.”

Erik chuckled once and this time Charles saw it, “Did you just laugh? Oh my god you did!”

Erik rolled his eyes, “You’re being overdramatic Charles.”

Charles felt like dancing on the spot, “I made you laugh! I knew that you thought that I was funny.”

Erik started registering Charles books, “Do you have you library card?”

Charles pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to Erik. Erik looked at card for a long moment, “This isn’t your library card.”

Charles smiled, “No, it’s my phone number. I want to take you on a date and this way it is in your hands.”

Erik looked surprised, “You want to go out with me?”

Charles frowned, “Well, yeah, I don’t use my best lines on just anybody. I promised myself that if I could make you laugh then I would ask you out properly. So, Erik Lehnsherr, will you go out on a date with me?”

Erik was silent for so long that Charles started to fidget but finally he said, “I’ll call you.”

Charles was grinning crazily and he reached for his books, “If you don’t call I’ll just come back and pester you every single day.”

Erik groaned mockingly, “Oh god, anything but that.”

Charles laughed loudly, drawing attention and he winked, “I knew that my line about rigid spines would work.”

Erik’s laughing was a surprise and Charles practically skipped out of the library with the pile of books in his hand. Raven owed him fifty bucks for winning their bet.


	5. Fantasy AU

**Teach Me**

Once upon a time there were dragons.

Dragons were majestic, powerful creatures who lived in harmony with humanity. Dragon families were called ‘Houses’ and they communicated through telepathy which allowed them to converse with all creatures. The House of Xavier was one of the largest and most revered. They were spread across the world but for a creature that could fly that was no problem.

The second youngest Xavier, in a long line of their family, was Charles Xavier. Charles was an incredibly beautiful dragon whose glittering blue scales were admired by many. Despite his power and beauty Charles was mostly admired for his mind.

He was clever, quick and he had a gentle nature. It was no surprise to anyone when Charles settled on a teaching position on the tiny island of England. Many people and creatures travelled to hear his teachings and for many years Charles was content.

However, as many creatures do, Charles became lonely. His younger sister, the person he was closest to, was on the other side of the world and he didn’t get to see her often. Apart from that Charles had acquaintances but no close friends.

One day Charles was inspecting his new collection of books when a glorious silver dragon dropped out of the sky and fell at Charles feet. Charles gasped and asked telepathically, _Oh my, are you alright, sir?_

The dragon wasn’t breathing well and he was in obvious pain, _I don’t think that I have a lot of time._

Charles was inexplicably sad and then the incredible silver dragon opened his eyes. Dragons had a single soulmate and Charles had never expected to meet his but when he looked into this dragon’s eyes awareness filled his body and Charles breathed, _You’re him. My soulmate._

The silver dragon appeared to be just as surprised, _But…_

Charles quickly inspected the silver dragon for injuries, _Wow, that’s a lot of scars. I know a doctor. He’s human but he knows how to take care of our kind._

The silver dragon growled, _Humans did this._

Charles stroked an uninjured part of his soulmate reassuringly, _Then they can fix it. I would like the chance to get to know the dragon the gods fashioned as my other half._

The silver dragon didn’t look sure but he nodded reluctantly, _Then you should hurry._

It was close. Too close for Charles’ liking. However, the silver dragon was saved and the human doctor left with a healthy sum of money. When the silver dragon finally woke Charles was smiling at him brightly, _Good morning sunshine. I’m glad that you’re awake._

The silver dragon looked confused, _Am I dead?_

_Nope, and you’re stuck with me now, I’m afraid. I’m Charles from the House of Xavier._

_The teacher? My soulmate is a teacher?_

_I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment. So, what’s your name beautiful?_

_Erik from the house of Lehnsherr and I am hardly beautiful. I didn’t mean to insult you._

_I disagree and you didn’t. Dragons have very thick skin._

Erik was startled into a small laugh, _So, you’re my soulmate?_

_And you’re mine. What do we do now?_

Erik laughed again, _I don’t know, you’re the teacher, but if you’re willing to stick around and find out then I guess that I can give it a go._

Charles grinned showing straight, sharp teeth, _That sounds like an excellent idea, my friend._


	6. Space AU

**Do You Fancy A Ride With A Telepath**

“Mission Control, this is Magneto, we have a slight… problem.”

“Magneto, this is Mission Control, what’s wrong?”

Erik looked nervously at the long box sitting behind him, “The package is… moving.”

Mission controlled was alarmed, “That shouldn’t be happening.”

Erik muttered under his breath, “Yeah. No shit.” Erik asked loudly, “What’s the protocol?”

Mission control panicked, “Um, let me check, I’ll be back in a bit.”

The line went dead and Erik growled about baby-faced recruits straight out of the academy. He wasn’t nice about them. Erik stiffened when an amused voice said, “Good help is so hard to find these days.”

Erik was miles away from anywhere in the middle of space which meant that…

Erik turned around and found the box open. Leaning on the edge was a young-faced man with dazzling blue eyes and an amused expression. Erik yelled loudly, “You’re not supposed to be awake!”

The young-faced man jumped, “Ouch, and I’m sorry? Obviously the dosage wasn’t high enough when you stole me.”

Erik scowled, “I didn’t steal you. I rescued you. Janos is the one who stole you and believe me, myself and the federation are a lot more fun than the man Janos was taking you to.”

The young-faced man grinned, “Well, at least you’re better looking. My name is Charles Xavier.”

Erik grunted, “Also known as Professor X, leader of the X-men colony on Hera 12. Did you really have to name the colony after yourself?”

Charles pouted, “In my defence, I didn’t pick the name. So, where are we going?”

Erik sighed, “Castor.”

Charles’ expression shuttered, “I’m sorry, my friend, but I can’t let that happen.”

Erik scowled, “They just want to talk to you before I take you home. I have very specific orders. We won’t get there until tomorrow so you should probably get comfortable.”

Charles shook his head but before he could reach his temple with two slender fingers Erik wrapped his consciousness around the metal in the box. He captured Charles’ wrists with two metal bands to keep them immobile.

Erik glared, “They warned me about you. I know that you can do your little mind tricks without those fingers of yours but you should keep in mind that I’m Magneto. I have certain skills when it comes to revenge and I never forget.”

Rather than scared Charles looked impressed, “Magneto? Wow, you’re legendary. There is an entire class about your efforts in the first Galaxy Wars.”

Erik flinched, “I didn’t need to know that and why? I was a mess and those wars were pointless.”

Charles gave him a wry grin, “Hindsight is a bittersweet thing Erik. The class is mostly taught to emphasise control over mutations. You are quite the case study. I must say though… the legend isn’t quite the same as the real thing.”

Erik smirked and crossed his arms, “Oh yeah?”

Charles grinned, “Yeah. You’re much more handsome in real life.”

Erik’s jaw dropped, “Are you… are you hitting on me?”

Charles practically giggled, “Such an old fashioned phrase. How wonderful. Oh, and yes, I am hitting on you. We have a couple of hours before my people come to rescue me and I’m sure that there is a sufficient flat surface around here somewhere. You see, if I get to Castor they’ll keep me as a lab rat but luckily we won’t get that far. Anyway, how about it handsome? Do you fancy a ride with a telepath?”

Erik spluttered, “You’re not going anywhere and they wouldn’t do that. It’s just a debriefing.”

Charles smiled at him, “You are simply adorable when you are flustered. It’s very nice. Will you keep my wrists bound for the entire time? I’ve never thought about it before but I imagine that it would be rather kinky.”

Erik growled and turned in his chair so that he wasn’t facing Charles anymore, “Shut up. You can get some sleep if you want.”

Erik felt Charles tug gently on the metal, “I’d rather fuck.”

Erik’s jaw dropped and he was facing Charles again in an instant, “What?”

Erik tried to shake off the embarrassment of how high his voice was and Charles was laughing, “Wonderful. Oh, Erik, you’re rather magnificent. It’s so rare that I meet someone who is on my level. You’re powerful, hot and stubborn.”

Erik refused to bow to flattery, “I’m not touching you Charles.”

Charles shuddered and Erik marvelled that it seemed to be out of pleasure, “Well, I don’t do this for just anyone but since you seem to be determined…”

Erik’s mind was flooded with images a moment later and every single one of them involved himself and Charles. What really drove him crazy was that it was more than just images. There were sounds and the sensation of touch and smell and taste. It was a complete overload and when Erik suddenly jolted back to awareness he was on his knees in front of his chair. He was hard and straining against his jumpsuit and he was actually panting.

Charles was still sitting in his box with his wrists captured by Erik’s metal but he looked beyond smug. Erik tried to get his breathing under control and he palmed himself through the material of his jumpsuit. He should get up and go to the tiny, cramped bathroom but he didn’t have a lot of faith in his ability to stand up without falling over.

Instead he unzipped his black and silver suit, wrapped his long fingers around his cock and he jerked himself roughly. It only took a few strokes before he was coming. He was lucky that he’d packed a couple of extra jumpsuits for the trip because he couldn’t wear this one now that it was covered in spunk and sweat.

After a couple of moments Erik could stand and he glared at Charles, “I suppose that you thought that was funny.”

Charles almost keened, “Actually I thought that it was hot as hell. I don’t suppose you can let my wrists go a little bit so I can sort myself out.”

Since that Charles had proved the extent of his powers without needing the small gesture Erik had seen telepaths use before he unwrapped the metal. He didn’t stay to watch the show but instead he moved through his ship to his cabin. He changed quickly, there was no way he was leaving Charles alone for long, but he didn’t have to worry because as soon as he was dressed he turned to find Charles standing in the doorway.

Charles gestured to himself, “Is there somewhere I can wash up?”

Erik rolled his eyes because Charles had made a right mess of himself, “Turn around and it’s the doorway in front of you. Maybe that’ll teach you to taunt vicious murderers.”

Charles snorted and disappeared into the bathroom but he kept talking, “You never kill without a reason and you are far from vicious. I’ve been in your mind, remember?”

Erik grunted and went back to the helm. He could hear Charles moving around but he did his best to tune him out and he focused on the view out of his window. The best thing about space was the… space. Just endless wonder and the only thing that came close to giving Erik the sensation of serenity.

Charles came and sat in the chair next to him, “So, how come you’re working for the Marvel Federation?”

Erik scowled at him, “It’s just the odd job when I need the money and they’re not as soul-sucking as some organisations.”

Charles snorted, “That’s not exactly a ringing endorsement. You’re mutation is very groovy Erik. How does it work?”

Erik scowled, “I manipulate the magnetic fields. I can move the metal with it, change shapes and do other things.”

Charles sighed happily, “Magnificent. So, what’s your ship called?”

Erik growled, “What is this? Twenty questions?”

Charles nudged his ankle with his foot, “Come on. I’m bored and by my count there is still over an hour before my rescue. So, what is your ship called?”

Erik sighed, “Mystique. I bought it from…”

“Raven Darkholme.”

“How did you know?”

Charles snorted, “Well, she is famous and she also happens to be my sister. Why didn’t you change the name when you bought it?”

Erik huffed, “I can name my ship whatever I like and the universe is clearly too damn small. How did you end up with Janos?”

Charles flinched, “He may, or may not, have picked me up in a bar, roofied me with Mutant suppressants and took me back to his ship.”

Erik’s jaw dropped, “How can a telepath be so stupid?”

Charles protested, “I don’t pry. How was I supposed to know that the only guy to show an interest in months was only after my powers? It’s a bloody insult.”

Erik scowled, “Months? Great, so that’s where the sudden sexual onslaught came from. Frustration.”

Charles growled, “Gods, you’re a bloody idiot Lehnsherr. You’re too damn hot for your own good and the moment I heard your huffy voice growling and muttering I was completely enamoured. It’s your own bloody fault that I’m not riding you and screaming your name right now.”

Erik made a strange, choked sound that he’d never made before in his life, “Are you always like this?”

Charles shrugged, “Not really. Usually I’m the respectable professor who only wants the best for his students and doesn’t have a social life. I can’t remember the last time I went to a bar and when I finally get a chance I’m kidnapped. You bring out my slutty side apparently.”

Erik told him dryly, “Lucky me.”

“So, I don’t suppose you have a chessboard around here?”

Erik’s eyes widened, “Um, actually I do.”

Charles looked at him with a soft, surprised smile, “Oh, would you like to play? I promise not to cheat by reading your mind.”

Erik looked at the dashboard which showed the map of their course. He didn’t really need to stay at the controls for the entire time. Erik surprised even himself, “Alright, but I’ll come up with an appropriate punishment for every time you do cheat, Charles.”

Charles grinned, not surprised by the insinuation, “Mm, kinky. Let’s play Erik.”

When his ship was seized and boarded over an hour later Erik wasn’t surprised. Charles had insisted that it would happen so often that Erik was extremely calm. So long as they didn’t damage his ship he could handle the wrath of his part-time employers if he lost the cargo.

Erik looked up at the group who were now standing in his ship, “You should take your shoes off when you enter a man’s home. Honestly, Charles, haven’t you taught them any manners? Shameful.”

Charles smirked, “Now, now, Erik. You’re the poor host here. You haven’t even offered them something to drink.”

The two men sniggered and the rugged man with the crazy sideburns and tight space suit stepped forward, “Are you alright Professor?”

Charles barely looked up from the chessboard, “Yes, I’m fine Logan. Erik has been a very gracious host.”

Erik smirked, “Ah, ah, Charles. Stop trying to use them as a distraction so that you can read my mind.”

Charles looked up and winked, “How many is that now?”

Erik chuckled, “Five and now you’re doing it on purpose. Anyway, shouldn’t you be going?”

Charles sat back, completely serious, “I want you to come with me.”

Erik frowned, “What?”

Charles waved his hand at the chessboard, “We have a game to finish and it’s not like you’re in a rush to get anywhere. Hera 12 is as good as any other place.”

The man Charles had called Logan protested, “Professor, he was taking you to the Federation.”

Charles actually laughed, “Erik already decided hours ago that he wasn’t going to do that. It was around the time…”

Erik interrupted, “Behave yourself Charles and stop snooping in my mind, you nosy telepath. I’m not coming home with you like a stray dog.”

Charles sniggered, “Actually you’re more like a cat. You’re anti-social, suspicious and I bet you’d be fun to cuddle.”

If anyone else had said that Erik would’ve probably killed them but because it was Charles he laughed instead, “You’re going to completely destroy my reputation if you keep that up. Very well Charles. I have nothing better to do.”

Charles beamed, “Fantastic. Logan, Erik and I will follow you home.”

Logan didn’t look happy but he turned and the rest of them disappeared through the side of the ship. Erik looked at the spot with great curiosity, “How?”

Charles turned his attention back to the chessboard and answered, “Kitty has the ability to pass through solid objects. She started out by literally walking through walls and now she can pass herself and a few people at the same time through the hulls of two ships in space.”

Erik grunted, “Impressive.” Charles hummed and Erik turned to face him sharply, “Stop cheating Charles.”

Charles looked up and grinned, “That’s six.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one. It makes me want to write about them living on Hera 12.


	7. Steampunk AU

**Dangerous Science**

Erik should just walk on. It had absolutely nothing to do with him. Just because something bad was going to happen and he could feel it didn’t mean that he needed to interfere. He could just leave and forget about what he knew.

But that was the problem. He could never resist a damsel in distress.

With a long, drawn-out sigh Erik turned around. The door was locked but that was no problem for someone like him. He stepped inside, not bothering to re-lock the door in case he needed a quick escape, and he followed his instincts.

He could feel the metal vibrating and its humming was making his hair stand on end. The ghostly feeling made him shiver and he grinned. He was surrounded by thick, large pieces of metal which was rare for him and it made him feel good. The air was literally sparking with generated electricity and the hidden metal in Erik’s clothes flattened and moulded to him like armour as protection. It was a method he’d protected during his dangerous years of living in London.

Erik called out, “This room is about to explode if anyone is interested. I’m not sure that I can stop it in time.”

There was no reply but he could feel metal switches being pulled. That meant that he was being ignored. Erik could feel the pressure building and the metal was ready to rip itself apart. Erik finally emerged into the centre of the room and he threw out his hands, wrapping his power around the metal before it could tear through the person in the lab coat. His hat, covered in metal cogs and silver ribbon, tumbled off his head and he was pushed back slightly with the force of the blast.

The room was wrapped in fire and metal and Erik cursed, “Get out of here.”

The person turned and Erik was confronted by an incredible pair of blue eyes that almost made him lose concentration. The man with the blue eyes grinned widely, “Wonderful, Erik.”

Erik scowled, “How did you… wait, we don’t have time for this. Whatever you were working with has quite obviously exploded and you’re lab is on fire. Why are you still standing there in the middle of the room?”

Charles bounced on his toes and pulled his bronze goggles down off his head to cover his incredible eyes, “Can you keep me shielded from the fire with the metal, like you are now, while I make my way across the room?”

Erik rolled his eyes, “If you get your tight butt moving now… yes.”

Charles almost strolled across the room and Erik growled at him for the entire time. When he was stood by his side Charles asked, “Have you got this?”

Erik frowned, “If I didn’t you’d be dead.”

Charles grinned like he thought Erik had just said something brilliant, “Right, right, well Bobby’s on his way.”

Erik growled, “What?”

“Just, hold on. You’re doing a marvellous job of holding back the fire, Erik. Using the metal as a shield is brilliant. What else can you do? Can you feel the metal being heated?”

Erik huffed, “Is this really the time for that?”

Charles laughed, “Oh, right. Well, here’s Bobby.”

Erik hadn’t heard anything but a young man in a long brown coat and tight leather pants (Erik took a brief moment to appreciate the fit) walked in front of them and he lifted his hands. Erik watched, amazed, as the young man froze the room to put out the fire.

Erik breathed, “A mutant?”

When the fire was out, and Erik’s muscles spasmed from the effort, he dropped the metal. He was good but he’d been lazy about keeping his powers in shape. Charles put two fingers against his temple and Erik suddenly had someone else’s thoughts in his head, _You’re not alone Erik._

Erik’s jaw dropped and Charles gave him a wry grin. The young man, Charles had called Bobby, turned to them, “Again? You almost died again? You’ve got to be more careful Charles.”

Charles shrugged sheepishly, “The calculations might’ve been off.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “No, really.”

Erik snorted, “Well, you seem to have this under control.”

He turned to walk away and Bobby, said, “Oh no. I’m not babysitting Charles. I have a different mad scientist to keep tabs on. You saved him, he’s your responsibility.”

Erik turned to face him, “What?”

Bobby smirked, “You look good Magneto.”

Erik frowned and then understanding dawned, “Ice man? I didn’t recognise you with your pants on.”

Bobby laughed loudly, “Smooth, Lehnsherr, do me a favour and try not to kill Charles? If you do I’ll have to explain it to his buddy and I’d like to stay on good terms with him.”

Erik winked, “You rogue.”

Charles interrupted, “Can you two reconcile elsewhere please?”

Bobby put up his hands, “Relax. I’m going Charles. You and your new boyfriend can have some time to yourselves.”

Bobby slapped Erik on the ass on his way past and Erik slapped him lightly in the head with a small piece of metal. Bobby laughed and Erik sighed.

He turned to Charles, “You’re lab is fried.”

Charles sighed, “This is going to set me back at least a month and Hank has banned me from sharing a lab with him. Not that I’d want to anymore because he spends more time draping himself over flat surfaces with Bobby than doing actual work.”

Erik smirked, “Bobby used to be into muscled hit men with anger issues. I suspect that Bobby’s new man isn’t like that.”

Charles gave him a strange look, “Are you describing yourself?”

Erik straightened his waistcoat and checked his pocket watch, “I’m late for my appointment.”

Charles apologised, “I’m sorry to have kept you from your previous engagement.”

Erik snorted, “I couldn’t very well let you die.”

Charles’ mouth twisted, “You’ve stood aside before.”

Erik was holding the sharp, jagged edge of the metal to Charles’ throat before he could consciously decide that he was going to do it, “Stay out of my head, telepath.”

Charles lifted his hand but, instead of trying to push the floating metal away he just lifted his goggles and looked Erik directly in the eyes, “I shouldn’t have said that. I apologise Erik.”

Erik threw the metal away and he glared, “You’re alive after a series of fortunate coincidences. You should take better care of that gift.”

Erik turned to leave but Charles’ voice stopped him, “Coincidence or fate?”

Erik snorted, “Fate? You’re a crazy scientist who has just blown up his own lab and you’re trying to talk to me about fate?”

Charles gestured to the destroyed room, “Sacrifices will always be made to make room for other things in our lives. In this case, it could be you.”

Erik leaned down to pick up his hat. He dusted it off slowly, “Good evening, sir. I’m pleased to see that you are well.”

He walked away slowly but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he would see the crazy scientist with bright blue eyes again. The clenching of his stomach could’ve been anticipation or horror. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to analyse the feeling to figure out which one it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday :D Writing about Charles and Erik is always fun so I hope that you've liked them


End file.
